


Goodbye

by Barcardivodka



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barcardivodka/pseuds/Barcardivodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from The Shrine.</p><p>Radek says his goodbyes</p><p> </p><p>Zelenka/McKay friendship. </p><p>Originally published 2008</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> First published on fanfiction.net August 2008. 
> 
>  
> 
> I can't believe that they would bring in the wonderful David Nykl for this episode, just to have him walk down the jumper bay steps into the control room. Due to time constraints I believe they had to cut a scene and this is my version of it.

* * *

 

**Goodbye**

Radek Zelenka approached Jumper three with trepidation, his steps slowing as he drew closer. His heart pounded in this chest and his hands were wet with perspiration, he rubbed them down his pants legs to dry them off.

"Excuse me, Dr Keller, Mrs. Miller?" he said quietly as he approached the rear of the jumper.

"Doctor Zelenka," Keller greeted as she, Jeannie and Rodney all looked up to where Radek stood.

"I am sorry to interrupt. I heard that, that …"he trailed to a stop, lowering his head to give himself a moment to compose himself. "I wonder if I may ….." he started again, waving his hands in Rodney's general direction.

"Oh, Doctor Zelenka," Jeannie said. "Of course, we'll wait outside." She turned to Rodney who was still staring up at Radek. "Mer," she said softly, waiting for him to look at her. "Radek has come to speak to you. Jennifer and I will just be outside, that okay?"

Rodney turned to stare at Radek before turning back to Jeannie, he gave a slight nod. "Okay," he said uncertainly. "Just outside," he said.

"Just outside," Jeannie confirmed. "You'll be able to see us all the time, okay?"

Rodney nodded again more confidently. "Okay."

Jeannie squeezed his shoulder gently as she stood up, making her way out of the jumper. As she passed Radek she took one of his hands and gave it a brief squeeze, smiling sadly at him, he smiled sadly back.

Jennifer lingered for a few moments, she brushed her hand over Rodney's hair, her hand pausing to gently squeeze the back of his neck , giving him a confident smile she stood up and followed Jeannie out of the jumper.

She shared a look with Radek as she passed by. Neither said anything to each other.

Radek entered the jumper. "Hello Rodney," he said. "May I sit beside you?" he asked.

Rodney nodded "Okay."

"I understand you are going on a trip," Radek said.

Rodney nodded again. "With John and Teyla and Ronon Dex," he said with a smile. "To make me like before."

Radek watched Rodney's ever moving hands as he swallowed hard, fighting to keep his emotions in check, his tears at bay.

"I just wanted to see you before you went," Radek said, his accent growing thicker with each word. "I would have like to come on your trip too but …"he trailed off, uncertain how to explain to Rodney why he wasn't able to go.

"Lantis," Rodney said. "You have t..to look after Lantis."

"Yes," Radek said with a small smile. "I have to look after Atlantis."

"Because, I can't anymore," Rodney continued, shaking his head. "Because I'm Mister Rodney McKay, not Doc … Doctor Rodney McKay," he explained.

"Yes," Radek choked out, as tears rolled down his cheeks, he brushed them away quickly. He didn't want to do this, he couldn't do this. To say goodbye to the most egotistical, arrogant, annoying man that he had ever known. Who, somewhere along the way, had become his friend, as they snapped and argued with each other over anything and everything. To never again have each of them finish the others train of thought when faced with finding a solution for whatever pending doom they found themselves in.

He had watched as the most brilliant mind of their generation slowly slipped away, every medical procedure failing. He had watched Rodney McKay go from arrogant and smug, to friendly and charming, to frustrated and fearful, to the bewildered child that sat beside him.

It shouldn't have been like this. There had been so many ways that Rodney could have died. Bullets, bombs, Replicators, Wraith, the list was endless and each would have brought pain and grief at losing such a good friend. But this way, this way was so unfair for Rodney and all who called him friend.

He looked over at Rodney and tried to smile reassuringly. No, the Rodney McKay everyone knew had long since gone. Radek wiped his face again as more tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I miss you my friend," he said, his accent thick. "I'll look after Atlantis for you, I promise."

Rodney looked at him blankly. Radek smiled at him. "Have a nice trip Rodney." He stood to leave.

"Bye, bye Radek," Rodney said softly.

"Sbohem, příteli," he replied.

He left the jumper, giving Jeannie and Jennifer a quick nod before hurrying away, tears running unchecked down his face.

 _Goodbye my friend_.


End file.
